


Fill It Up

by the_me09



Series: Devil Caught My Eye [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Other, Peter Parker doesn't know what is happening, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Slight consent issues, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: MJ’s lying in bed with her legs pushed up and open, Beck between them, balls deep. Beck is panting, a sheen of sweat covering his back, so they’ve been at this for a while. The breathlessness of MJ’s voicemail makes more sense now oh my god, was Beck fucking her when she called? MJ moans, pushing her hands up against her headboard, head thrown back. She’s gorgeous.What the hell is going on? They sort of agreed that Beck could be an exception, but Peter expected to talk about this stuff first. Did Beck sneak in and use that gas on MJ? His dick stiffens at the sight of them together anyway, shit, the muscles in Beck’s ass are crazy hot. Peter slips in the room quietly as Beck groans.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Devil Caught My Eye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Fill It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty Nine - Creampie

Peter misses a call from MJ while he’s stopping a car theft. He listens to the voicemail while waiting for police. It’s brief, breathless, just ‘hey, come to my window, I need your help.’ What does that mean? Is MJ okay? They had that thing with Beck like two weeks ago and MJ’s been a little off ever since, distant. 

Then he gets a text too. 

Yeah, he has to go. He leaves a note for the cops and swings to MJ’s place. Peter pushes the window up and freezes, startled by what he sees. 

MJ’s lying in bed with her legs pushed up and open, Beck between them, balls deep. Beck is panting, a sheen of sweat covering his back, so they’ve been at this for a while. The breathlessness of MJ’s voicemail makes more sense now oh my god, was Beck fucking her when she called? MJ moans, pushing her hands up against her headboard, head thrown back. She’s gorgeous. 

What the hell is going on? They sort of agreed that Beck could be an exception, but Peter expected to talk about this stuff first. Did Beck sneak in and use that gas on MJ? His dick stiffens at the sight of them together anyway, shit, the muscles in Beck’s ass are crazy hot. Peter slips in the room quietly as Beck groans. Peter pulls off his mask and sets it on MJ’s desk. 

“Oh- oh my god,” MJ says, shuddering. “I can feel it, oh- oh wow.” MJ moans, twitching. She lifts her head to look at Beck and sees Peter. She breaks into a smile. “Hey Peter.” 

Beck looks over his shoulder, smug smile only a little softened by the sex dazed look in his eyes. 

“Uh, hey… I thought you needed help with something?” Peter really wants to ask what the heck is going on, why Beck is in MJ’s room,  _ in  _ MJ, but he doesn’t want to come off like some possessive jerk of a boyfriend. He started this after all. 

“Yeah, I need your help. Beck just came in me, and-”

Whatever MJ starts to say is lost in a roar in Peter’s ears. He grabs Beck and shoves him against the wall, barely aware of what he’s doing. Anger and fear floods through him; did Beck do this to get back at Peter? Did he attack MJ? She seems… fine. Beck splutters, gripping Peter’s arms. Peter can’t help but glance down at Beck’s cock, half hard, streaks of white at the base, caught in his pubic hair. 

“Peter, stop,” MJ says with a huff, setting her feet down on the bed, legs still spread. “I asked him to.” 

Peter stares at her. He looks at Beck, and then back at MJ. His belly is tight with panic. 

“What the hell, MJ?” He asks, loosening his grip on Beck. 

“I knew you’d be too freaked out, you’re so thoughtful, and I just- I wanted to try it. I knew Beck would do it.” MJ gives him an apologetic look. 

“Yeah, because he’s a sleazeball! What if you get pregnant?” Peter asks, his voice rising. Beck huffs a laugh. 

“This is why she wanted me,” Beck says, his voice rough. Peter shivers, hates how this is doing things to him. 

“Come on, Peter,” MJ says, rolling her eyes. “I’m on birth control.  _ And _ I got a plan B pill. It’s seriously fine. I’m not an idiot.” 

Peter swallows, lets go of Beck and steps toward the bed. “MJ, I don’t like this,” he says quietly. “What if he hurts you? Or does something when I’m not here? We agreed that if- if we did more of this we’d be together.” 

“Yeah, and you’re here,” MJ says with a smile. “Come on, he’s not going to hurt me. What would he gain? You’d just go after him more to avenge me or whatever.” 

“She’s got a point,” Beck says. Peter glares at him. This is his fault, somehow. He did some weird dick magic and made MJ want to- to experiment. 

“Besides, you’re here to help me clean up,” MJ says. She pushes her hips into the bed, arching. 

As Peter watches, a perfect pearl of white appears between MJ’s legs. It’s all pink and brown, and then this spot of white that grows, gets bigger, and then finally spills over, sliding down toward MJ’s ass. He can see the gape of her now, the pearly white of Beck’s come inside her. Peter’s suddenly harder than he’s ever been in his life. He can sense Beck, frozen at his side as well. 

“Uh, yeah, uh, I’ll get a towel or- or something,” Peter says, staring. 

MJ shakes her head, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “No, you should clean me up with your tongue… his come is pretty deep inside me.” 

“Oh my god,” Peter breathes. He didn’t know this was a fantasy until now, didn’t even know he wanted this. 

He hits the emblem on the spider suit - it feels too tight - and steps out of it. Peter climbs onto the bed kneeling between MJ’s legs. He watches another trail of come slip out of her. Oh my god. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Peter leans down and catches the drop of Beck’s come on his tongue, tracing it back to the source. 

He’s never tasted a guy’s come before. It’s musky, salty, and cold. He doesn’t hate it. Peter licks all the way up to MJ’s clit and she jerks slightly. 

“Still sensitive,” she says with a laugh. 

Peter uses his thumbs to spread MJ open, and his mind goes blank. She’s so wet, and he can see her twitching, pushing out Beck’s come. He buries his face between her legs, licking into her, tasting both Beck and MJ. He groans and MJ sucks in a breath. Her fingers tangle in his hair, tugging his face further into her. 

“Fuck,” Beck whispers, closer than Peter thought, startling him. MJ pulls his hair, keeping his mouth pressed to her. “Get all my come out of her pussy,” Beck says. 

Peter moans against MJ, trembling, his cock painfully hard in his underwear. 

“Peter,” MJ whines. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

He sucks on her clit, teasing his tongue around it in circles. Peter loses all sense of time, of himself, he’s just here to make MJ sound like that, moan, and whimper like she’s losing her mind. Peter slides two fingers into MJ, pulls more come out of her, fingering her until she cries out, tightening her thighs around his head. 

When Peter comes back up for air, he realizes that Beck is behind him, has pulled down his underwear to free his cock. Peter rests his head against MJ’s thigh, panting, so turned on he could come any minute. 

“How did my creampie taste, honey?” Beck asks with a laugh. Peter shudders, trapped between the two of them. 

MJ runs her hand through Peter’s hair, ruffling it, her expression blissful, sated. Her gaze shifts to somewhere over his shoulder, and he knows she’s smiling at Beck too. Peter doesn’t like the way his gut tightens, doesn’t like that he can’t tell anymore if it’s lust or embarrassment or anger. 

“Now it’s your turn, Peter,” MJ says lazily. 

He doesn’t know what that means. 


End file.
